Dusty, Pink TeddyBears
by xXGoldie12Xx
Summary: "What happened, Mick?" "Jerome Clarke happened." There's a reason that Jerome hated Mick long before he ever liked Mara, and Amber Millington just might be the cause.


**A/N: I must advise you to read the author's note at the end of the story, to explain what this is fully about. It's a bit confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Jerome was awoken by the sound of a sniffle and a sob. He blinked rapidly, taking in the vision before him. Amber Millington stood at the foot of his bed, clutching a pink teddy-bear. Jerome recalled buying it for her after her first heart-break. "Jerry, I need to talk to you." She said quickly, as if she knew that if she said it slower, she wouldn't get it out.<p>

Jerome sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked across the room at Alfie's bed, which was vacant. He looked at the clock. "Amber, what are you doing up at this time of night. More importantly, what am _I _doing up at this time of night."

Amber made a irritated face, so Jerome got up from his bed and followed her out the door. Quickly, they sprinted out the front door of Anubis House, so that Victor wouldn't catch them.

"What are we doing?" Jerome asked, following Amber's figure through the darkness. She was walking noisily, stepping on braches and leaves with her bunny slippers.

"We're going someplace quiet, so no one can hear." Amber said quietly, clutching her teddy bear tighter.

"But-"

"Shhhh!"

Amber stepped on yet another branch and Jerome half-wondered why she was shhhhing him.

Finally, Amber stopped at a clearing in the woods. She sat down on the ground and patted the spot beside her, indicating that Jerome should sit. He did and for a second, the two remained quiet.

After a long, drawled out silence, Amber began, "You're not going to like hearing this, Jerome. You probably will never believe me."

Jerome raised a single eyebrow. "What is it, Amber?"

"It's Mick." Amber said slowly, staring at the trees in front of her. "Normally I would talk to Mara about this sort of thing, but she's at that smart-people thingy for the week."

"What's the problem, Amber?"

"I don't think you'll believe me! I really need to get this out, but Mick is your bestfriend. The only problem is that your one of my bestfriends to."

"Amber." Jerome said, slowly. He looked at Amber with genuine concern. "Tell me what happened."

"Mick cheated on me."

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL?" Mick Campell exclaimed, as Jerome Clarke slammed him into a row of lockers. An eighth grader scrambled away, running for the hills it seemed.<p>

"Yes, Mick. That was my question as well."

"What're you talking about, man?" Mick asked, shrugging Jerome's hands off and glaring at him. He took a single step away from the lockers.

"I'm talking about you and Amber. She told me what you did." Jerome hissed, shoving him back against the lockers.

Mick's eyes widened, before his face returned to its calm and cool exterior. "So what are you going to do about it, Jerome? Beat me up? You wouldn't stand a chance." Mick said. Jerome's face remained in the same angry pose, but inside he was worried. How had Mick become so un-Micklike. Just the other day, Jerome and Mick were planning Amber and Mick's anniversery dinner together, best of friends.

Jerome glared. "I know I don't stand a chance, but that doesn't mean I won't try, because I sure as hell am." Jerome said, before punching Mick in the eye. "That's for Amber." He punched him in the gut. "That's for me." He kneed him in the no-no zone. "And that's just for the hell of it."

Mick's face was contorted with pain. Jerome shook his head and walked away.

* * *

><p>Amber turned round a corner on her way to Geometry and spied Mick's blond hair in the nurse's office. "Mick?" She questioned aloud.<p>

He looked up at the sound of her voice. Running quickly, Amber reached him sitting down on a chair. "What happened."

Mick shrugged. "Jerome Clarke happened."

* * *

><p>It was only a couple of days later that Amber and Mick were together again. Amber had turned her back against Jerome, tolerating him, but not talking to him unless completely neccessary. Amber had replaced Jerome's pink teddy-bear with a blue one from Mick. Jerome had spied the pink teddy-bear in the dumpster outside the school. He grabbed it, and put it under his bed where it gathered dust, day after day.<p>

Months passed before Amber returned to Jerome's room, clutching the blue teddy-bear. Jerome was gone, so she sat on Alfie's bed. Upon the visit to his room, she spied the pink, dusty teddy-bear beneath Jerome's bed. Smiling, she took it out and clutched it to her chest, dust and all.

It was then that Jerome Clarke became her bestfriend again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not my best work, I'll admit. I always wanted to know why Jerome hated Mick so much, besides his liking toward Mara. So I wrote this. Amber, Mick, and Jerome are best-friends, and Amber and Mick are dating. Mick does something very out of character and cheats on her. Jerome hears, beats Mick up, and Amber gets mad at Jerome and stops being friends with him, dating Mick again. Mick and Amber break up and Amber finds the old teddy-bear that Jerome bought her and they become friendish again. **

**It's really stupid, but oh well.**


End file.
